Transformers: Dark of the Moon: Autobots/Decepticons
Transformers: Dark of the Moon: Autobots and Transformers: Dark of the Moon: Decepticons were released on June 14, 2011 for the Nintendo DS. Both games were developed by Behaviour Interactive who had previously released Transformers Animated: The Game, and published by Activision. Like the console version, they are prequels to the [[Transformers: Dark of the Moon|Transformers: Dark of the Moon]] film. They are third-person, over-the-shoulder shooters, and feature both a campaign and multi-player mode. Gameplay For each mission, there is set character, although once the game has been completed you can go back and replay missions with any playable character. The characters have a primary fire, which is more or less a machine gun with unlimited ammo, and secondary fire in the form of rockets, for which have a limited amount of ammo. More rockets can be obtained by defeating certain foes, which are so numerous you will practically never run out anyway. The character's health is divided between energy, which can be replenished by picking up energon cubes dropped by defeated opponents, and "shield", which slowly regenerates over time. While in vehicle mode, Transformers can go into Stealth Force mode, making available machine guns, but not the secondary weapon. Additional abilities include hacking—pressing the radar icon and aiming at a satellite dish or turret reveals a randomly flashing faction insignia. Pressing the insignia when it matches your faction hacks the target. Hacked turrets will fire on your enemies, which makes them semi-useful when the game doesn't immediate block you off from them afterwards with a force field. Pressing the A button near certain objects will allow you to pick them up (if the game's feeling charitable) and throw them at enemies. Characters also have special abilities allowing them to reach hidden areas—for instance Mirage can run along walls, while Soundwave can run on overhead wires. Upgrades are faction-wide and require collecting "upgrade slots" which appear as small spinning objects, and gaining XP. Between levels, a number of upgrades can be bought from the upgrades screen by spending an upgrade slot and 250XP, giving the player more health, shield, or boosting the primary and secondary fire. Synopsis Autobot campaign Chapter 1: Urban Devastation * Playable character: Bumblebee Optimus Prime, Ratchet and Bumblebee meet downtown, where they discuss the recent attacks. Believing them to be the work of the Decepticons, Optimus sends Bumblebee to investigate, and the small Autobot quickly discovers that the city is indeed crawling with Decepticons. Chapter 2: Heavy Industry * Playable character: Ironhide Optimus contacts Ironhide with more bad news. The Decepticons are attacking on two fronts: Mixmaster is trying to bring the Constructicons back online, while Starscream is attacking a nearby industrial park. Ironhide goes to the Industrial Park to investigate, and is forced to protect a number of buildings from Decepticon attack, while Starscream shoots down numerous fuel stacks. Chapter 3: The Best Defense... * Playable character: Optimus Prime Optimus finds Ratchet on the way to the Stadium to check out a disturbance. Optimus opts to go instead, as Ratchet's services are better utilized back at base, but Ratchet warns him before he leaves that they've intercepted a Decepticon transmission about something called Shockwave. Optimus goes to investigate the Stadium and briefly tangles with Soundwave. Chapter 4: Strong Foundations * Playable character: Mirage Mirage finds Ratchet in a worried state as the Decepticons are up to something at a NEST construction site. Promising to investigate, Mirage finds Lockdown messing up the place, and is forced to chase him down. Chapter 5: Burning Air * Playable character: Optimus Prime Ratchet and Wheeljack contact Optimus to warn him that Decepticons are attacking all over NEST's Pacific island base. Wheeljack additionally warns him that Crowbar is a dangerous foe. Optimus drives all over the island bashing Decepticons and protecting the buildings, but fails to encounter Crowbar. Chapter 6: Into the Fire * Playable character: Mirage After Lockdown gets into the NEST base and starts targeting the satellite dishes in an attempt to shut down Autobot communications, Rachet sends Mirage to scour the base and reactivate the dishes. Lockdown is not seen in this level, however. Chapter 7: Dangerous Experiments * Playable character: Ironhide Mirage reports to Ironhide that he's chasing Lockdown within the base. As Ironhide goes to join the hunt, Optimus Prime contacts everyone with the extremely urgent message not to engage Soundwave. Ironhide tells the Autobot soldier to stay on watch and then proceeds to chase Lockdown around the base and finally catches up with him. Chapter 8: Volcano Overdrive * Playable character: Bumblebee As Bumblebee stands ready, Ratchet tells him that Soundwave and Crowbar are in the area. Bumblebee needs to track them down, however, and this is the important part, he has to let Soundwave escape. It's part of Optimus's plan. Bumblebee sets out and quickly finds and attacks Crowbar, however he suddenly runs into Starscream! Bumblebee fights Starscream all over the island as Crowbar and Soundwave escape. Chapter 9: Hunters and Prey * Playable character: Mirage Starscream, as it turns out, has stolen a piece of Mechtech, which luckily has a built-in tracking system. The Autobots have traced him to Siberia, and Mirage goes in to stealthily scope the place out by shooting Decepticons. Chapter 10: Bitter Winds * Playable character: Ironhide At the Decepticon base, Ratchet briefs Ironhide on the situation—there are radar stations built all around it which must be taken out. Also Ratchet's decoded a transmission indicating that Shockwave is a deadly Decepticon assassin! Ironhide moves through the valley, hacking the Decepticon computers to clear a way for the Autobots. Chapter 11: Heart of Ice * Playable character: Bumblebee Ironhide, Bumblebee and Ratchet meet up inside the Decepticon base. Ratchet sends Bumblebee to scout ahead, cautioning him that Megatron may be around. Luckily Bumblebee just finds a whole bunch of Decepticons to shoot. Chapter 12: Cold Machinery * Playable character: Ironhide Optimus arrives, and Ironhide tells him that the Decepticons are completely cut off. Megatron and possibly Shockwave are there. Optimus decides he must go in alone, and tells the others to follow him when he gives the signal. A short time after Optimus goes in, the Autobots receive a weak transmission from him to say that Megatron and Shockwave have escaped, so Ironhide goes after them. He manages to track Megatron, fighting furiously with the Decepticon leader, but Megatron manages to get away. Optimus announces that they won this battle at least, and will be ready for the next one. Elsewhere Megatron calls a strategic retreat, as he's succeeded in getting what he came for—Shockwave! Decepticon campaign Chapter 1: Demolition * Playable character: Soundwave Starscream relays news to Soundwave that Megatron has ordered a two-pronged assault. While Mixmaster is in charge of one, Starscream is in charge of an attack on a NEST facility, and he wants Soundwave to provide a diversion. Soundwave is skeptical that these are Megatron's orders, but decides to check up on it later and goes and wreaks havoc in a nearby industrial park as a diversion. Chapter 2: Desperation Play * Playable character: Crowbar Starscream finds Crowbar equally back-chatty when he tells Crowbar to create another diversion near the Stadium to keep the Autobots distracted from the NEST facility. Crowbar proceeds to make as much of a distraction as he can downtown, also encountering Ironhide within the stadium. Chapter 3: Shipping Out * Playable character: Lockdown Meanwhile, Starscream sends Lockdown into the NEST facility to look for any information the Autobots have gathered on Shockwave or Operation: Pillar. Lockdown successfully infiltrates the base, though he spends most of his time chasing Optimus Prime around. Chapter 4: Deconstruction Site * Playable character: Lockdown The stolen data secure, Lockdown escapes the NEST base and reports back to Starscream. Starscream notes that the Autobots have taken over an abandoned Sector 7 base in the Pacific, and dispatches Lockdown there. Lockdown immediately encounters Mirage and defeats the Autobot soundly. Chapter 5: Hostile Territory * Playable character: Crowbar Crowbar has also arrived at the island, and Starscream warns him that Optimus is somewhere there. Crowbar wanders around knocking down buildings, but the Autobot leader fails to show. Chapter 6: Breaking and Entering * Playable character: Lockdown As part of yet another diversion, Starscream tells Lockdown to go attack communication arrays in the NEST base. Lockdown wonders aloud if it's part of their plan to bring Shockwave back online, and Starscream tells him to mind his own business. Lockdown shrugs and goes and shoots some more Autobots. Chapter 7: Grand Larceny * Playable character: Soundwave Soundwave also infiltrates the base, on a stealth mission to retrieve Mechtech data which is not helped at all by Starscream's constant chattering over the comm. After fighting his way stealthily into the base by shooting lots of Autobots with his rocket launcher, Soundwave retrieves the data he's after and fights his way towards the exit. Chapter 8: Freedom Run * Playable character: Crowbar Seeking to escape the NEST base, Soundwave instructs Crowbar to run interference. To Crowbar's delight, this means he gets to beat the snot out of Bumblebee while Soundwave gets away. Chapter 9: Siege Engines * Playable character: Crowbar Some time later, in Siberia, Crowbar tells one of his fellow Decepticons that he doesn't think the Autobots will find them way out there, but to be vigilant in case they do. As the Autobots shortly do turn up, and Crowbar doesn't want to bug Megatron, he runs around shooting them all. He faces Mirage once again at the end of the level. Chapter 10: Lair of the Dragon * Playable character: Soundwave Megatron contacts Soundwave with new orders. The Autobots have set up sensor-jamming radar emplacements which are blocking the ability of Megatron and his men from seeing their immediate surroundings. Soundwave sets out and deactivates the radar emplacements while shooting more Autobots. Chapter 11: Deep Freeze * Playable character: Megatron As the Autobots overrun the Decepticon base, Megatron runs to find Shockwave. Starscream contacts him to see if he's all right or if Starscream can take over yet. Starscream also expresses concern that Shockwave might turn against them, but Megatron says he has no choice but to activate the assassin. With Starscream's concerns duly dismissed, Megatron rampages through the base, destroying Autobot invaders. Chapter 12: Desolate Decisions * Playable character: Megatron It's not long before he gets a new signal, this time from Ironhide who has hacked into the Decepticon frequency. Ironhide announces he's going to stop Megatron and proceeds to lead Megatron on a merry chase around the Autobot-infested base until Megatron can defeat him. The Autobots gather outside and Optimus announces that they won this battle at least, and will be ready for the next one. Elsewhere Megatron calls a strategic retreat, as he's succeeded in getting what he came for—Shockwave! Featured characters Autobots * Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) * Ironhide (Jess Harnell) * Bumblebee (Fred Tatasciore) * Mirage (Dave Wittenberg) Decepticons * Megatron (Fred Tatasciore) * Soundwave (Isaac C. Singleton, Jr.) * Crowbar (Steve Blum) * Lockdown (Joey Camen) Non-Playable Autobot * Ratchet (Fred Tatasciore) * Wheeljack (Jamie Alcroft) Decepticon * Starscream (Steve Blum) * Shockwave Quotes "MIRAGE!" "Aah! What is it?" : —'Ratchet' creeps up on Mirage. "You'd better stay quiet! If you don't find the Mechtech data in that base, Megatron will be sorely displeased." "Agreed. Your radio silence is appreciated." "Oh, I, Ah, yes, of course, radio silence would be best, I... ahem. Starscream out." : —'Starscream' and Soundwave "If you fail to survive this, Megatron, I will dedicate my reign as leader to honoring your name!" "When I survive this, Starscream, you and I will discuss your treacherous display of ambition." : —'Starscream' and Megatron "Shouldn't get so worked up, Starscream. You'll blow a gasket." "WORKED, UP?!! I speak for Lord Megatron, you pile of junk! You will obey me!" : - Crowbar and Starscream. "Lockdown,is the data damaged? Are you functional?" "I'm here, Starscream, the data's fine." "Then why have you stopped moving?!" "Just basking in the moment." "You IDIOT! That data's worth more then you are. Send it immediately!" : - Starscream and Lockdown. "Keeping us busy while they do their dirty work behind our backs, huh?" "Be careful. Other Autobots have sighted Lockdown in the area...he never listens." : - Ratchet discussing Lockdown with Mirage. Multi-player Multi-player includes five gameplay modes: * 1-on-1: deathmatch in an arena * Master of Cybertron: Two players versus infinite waves of enemies. When the time expires, highest score wins. * Marathon: Two players versus infinite waves of enemies. Player that survives longest wins. * Free-for-All: deathmatch versus more than one opponent. * Team Deathmatch: two-on-two combat. Autobots Vs Decepticons. There are only three multiplayer maps: Stadium, Siberia, and Corridor. Reception The DS version garnered a plethora of reviews ranging from mediocre to negative. Nintendo Power magazine rated it at 30%, calling it a step down from previous games.m IGN misses Transformers Animated, using words like "plain", "uneventful" and "bland", and giving it a rating of 5 out of 10. Nintendo World Report agreed, giving it 3.5 out of 10 but regarded the voice acting as the best part of the game. One of the higher ratings was 5.5 out of 10, awarded by ZTGD who criticized the graphics and game play choices and were overall disappointed in the game. Nintendo Okie particularly criticized the texturing, enemy AI and repetitive game play, noting that "You shoot a lot of robots in this game and after about 20 minutes it gets boring" and "Dark Of The Moon falls far short of being a compelling video game." Notes * Certain editions of the game came with a redecoed Speed Stars Bumblebee or Lockdown. * Megatron sports his Revenge of the Fallen body rather than his Dark of the Moon form. Though he still turns into a tank, he can't shoot his main cannon until he switches to his Mechtech winged-tank mode. * The words "Checkpoint reached" appear to be a code for "You are about to be attacked by the enemy". * Crowbar does not transform into the Chevrolet SUV form like in the film, but rather his Cyberverse alternate mode: a Carbon Motors E7 Police Car. * In the credits, Sideswipe is mentioned to have been voiced by Fred Tatasciore. However, the Autobot does not appear throughout the whole game and has no character model, and absolutely no mention whatsoever, so this must be a mistake. * There is no Warpath, Laserbeak, or Driller mentioned in this game, or any sign of the other Dreads. The Decepticons enemies in the Autobots version do resemble the Dreads. * Although characters like Shockwave, Starscream and Ratchet are deemed unplayable, rumors say by downloading the emulator version of both games, you can play as these characters. * If you pre-ordered the game/both games at Toys'R'Us, the game skins for Lockdown and Bumblebee are different. * A glitch can allow you to play as a Decepticon in the Autobot campaign or vise-versa. Go onto a multiplayer game as host (on your own, this doesn't need anyone else), choose game type, place, and character, and wait until it says "Communication Error". When you press OK and go to campaign, you can play as anyone. Category:Video Games Category:Dark of the Moon video games